In a variety of electronic devices, such as computer-based devices, certain assemblies are plugged into or otherwise engaged with corresponding connectors. For example, in a computer, a variety of printed circuit card assemblies are plugged into corresponding card edge connectors. In such systems, the printed circuit card assembly may be selectively removed or replaced by pulling the assembly from the corresponding card edge connector. Although removability is often desirable, operation and movement of the overall system can create vibration or jarring that leads to inadvertent disconnection of the assembly from its corresponding connector. The disconnection can lead to inoperability or impaired operation of the overall system.